Inspiration
by charlies-anomoly
Summary: Jack only writes when he’s feeling depressed. WillxJack, rated for sexuality


**Inspiration**

**Summary: **Jack only writes when he's feeling depressed. WillxJack, rated for sexuality.

**A/N:** Be warned, sex follows. My first attempt at sex so be kind. Constructive reviews welcome! I don't own any of the following characters etc.

* * *

**Inspiration**

Will stirred suddenly, staring in confusion at the blurry image of the television screen before him. Blinking heavily to rid himself of the unpleasant sensation of having sandpaper under his eyelids, he managed to focus, and realized he was sprawled on the couch, watching a… Well it appeared to be a movie about a nun.

He vaguely remembered watching ER earlier in the evening, but not much after that. Stretching gingerly he yawned, rubbing at his sore eyes. There had been a reason he hadn't just gone to bed long ago… Ah yes. Jack. Tiredly he glanced over his shoulder and smiled; finding Jack sleeping on his folded arms at the dining table, laptop humming away softly.

Jack had been writing lately. Which worried Will, because his friend had a tendency to write only when he was feeling down. If he'd been particularly invested in a failed relationship, for instance, Jack would sometimes write out eloquent but probably inappropriate 'obituaries' and distribute them freely, to share in the mourning.

He'd tried everything to get Jack to open up about what was bothering him, but the younger man continuously shrugged him off with a quick smile. He'd even let Will read some of his work. He hadn't gleaned anything telling in his words, but had to admit he was suitably impressed with his writing. It wasn't even porn.

Well, not all of it.

He'd smiled when he read about the two lead characters, Walter and Jason, and their lack of privacy in their small penthouse apartment. Jason seemed to be concerned with the constant presence of Gertrude and Katie, which of course got in the way of the 'boy's time'.

Jack had been voicing similar concerns about Grace and Karen's insistence in spending every free minute in the men's 'love shack', but when they weren't physically there he assured that it was all in fun. The point being, he'd turned their lives into an amusing and well conceived story, and Will was actually enjoying it.

And he knew he would no doubt enjoy it all the more if he knew what was troubling his boyfriend.

Yawning again, he staggered stiffly to his feet and shuffled across to read over Jack's shoulder. The brightness of the screen assaulted his eyes quickly, but he squinted, making out a few lines that were probably too graphic and eerily reminiscent of an event last week in the boudoir to be found and read by Grace. Reaching around him carefully, he saved and closed the document, and shut down the laptop dutifully.

"Jack," he murmured, squatting at his side and shaking his shoulder. Jack sighed and shifted slightly, lifting his head sleepily to peer down at Will.

"Good morning?" he rasped, blinking. Will smirked and shook his head.

"Not yet. Come on young man, time for bed."

Jack merely yawned cavernously and let his head sink back down onto his arms, so Will stood and pulled back his chair, tugging him to his unsteady feet. Jack protested quietly but was ultimately too groggy to fight back, and allowed Will to steer him in the direction of their bedroom.

"Times'it?" he mumbled, tripping clumsily over a sweater lying discarded on the ground.

"Twelve thirty," answered Will, glancing at the bedside clock as he led him to the bed and deposited him gently, before quickly tugging off Jack's jeans and letting him spread out beneath the covers.

Smiling, Will soon scooted in to join him, and pulled him close to curl up against his chest. He draped an arm around Jack's waist fondly, watching his eyelashes flutter close once more. Part of him was content to lie about for a while and watch him sleep, but he couldn't fight the steadily growing sense of concern. Personally he thought things were going pretty darn well between them. He couldn't remember Jack ever being in a relationship for more than a few months, and they were coming up to the half-year mark and still going strong.

Maybe that was it, he mused, dread forming in the pit of his stomach. Maybe it had been too long for Jack. They'd talked long and hard about their relationship upon first entering into 'boyfriend/boyfriend' status. The last thing either one wanted to do was destroy their friendship. Jack could have been juggling guilt like that. Will bit his lip. He never thought he would say it, but Jack had been his best partner since… Hell, ever. They complimented each other so well. Michael seemed like a distant, unpleasant memory.

To his surprise, Jack opened his eyes suddenly and stared back at him.

"I can hear you thinking," he grumbled. Will chuckled despite himself, leaning forwards to butt foreheads with his disgruntled friend.

"I guess lack of useful talent has heightened your other senses," he teased. Jack rolled his eyes at the cheap shot and wriggled an arm under his head; lifting himself off the mattress a little.

"What's up?"

Will hesitated, but decided he ultimately couldn't live without knowing if he was right or not. At the very least, what was troubling Jack.

"I… Alright, Jack, you need to tell me what's bothering you. I know you keep saying you're fine, and Hell, you _seem_ fine, but you're writing, and I've known you for nearly twenty years now and I _know_ you, and I know that you only write when you're depressed about something. Like you're hiding something big, or you're worried about being dumped, or… or you've actually _been_ dumped, you know? And for the life of me I can't figure out what I've done, if I've done something, and if I have, I'm sorry, really. I just really need to know what's wrong, Jack, because… I don't think I could live without you, at this point. And I've tried to come up with other conclusions, but I keep coming back to the same thought; maybe you're unhappy with… me."

He ended his rant there, and turned back to Jack hesitantly, apprehensive. Much to his surprise, Jack was smiling at him. A gesture tired, but watery and touched. One of his real smiles; one of the ones Will loved so much.

"What?" he asked, confused. "I'm serious."

"Oh, I know Will," assured Jack, giggling a bit before masking it with a cough. "I just think its great not being the insecure idiot for once."

Will blinked.

"How could you think that I'd want to leave you," he went on, letting the amusement slip.

Will sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"I don't know, it's just… All your relationships up to this point have been… brief, Jack. A few months, tops. You know that. I thought… maybe that's all you wanted."

"Well why do you think they were all brief, Will?" countered Jack, sitting up a little. "None of them were you."

Will softened.

"What?"

"They weren't you. Of course they didn't last," he admitted, lowering his gaze. "I love you. I've… I've loved you since we first met. Since I was seventeen. I just… never thought it would happen." He sighed. "Of course I still dated, but I could never make it work. Every time things started to get serious, I'd start thinking about how it would be if… if I was with you."

Will drew up one of his arms to cup Jack's face gently, stroking the soft skin of his cheek with his thumb.

"I didn't know," he murmured, softly. Jack raised his gaze, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards faintly.

"Yeah you did. You just didn't understand it," he replied quietly. "The point is… I love you, Will. I don't ever want to leave you, or have you leave me. I'm not upset."

Will smiled and pulled him close, resting their foreheads together once more.

"So… I still don't get it, buddy." Jack cocked his head, confused. "Why you're writing.

You're not upset?"

Jack frowned, shaking his head in the negative.

"No, no I'm… I'm not upset. I know in the past I've only ever written when I'm depressed about something, you're right about that, it's just…" He sucked in his cheeks, reflective. "I can't explain it. Ever since I've been with you, I've felt like writing. It's like I can't help it sometimes. It just comes and comes." He smirked a little at that, but carried on. "But I'm not upset or depressed or anything. I'm… I'm happy. I guess I can write when I'm feeling great too."

He smiled; another real, true smile, and Will felt his heart swell to see it.

"I'm happy, Will."

Will smiled back, feeling relief flood through him.

"Good. Coz I'm happy too. I love you."

"I love you too," whispered Jack, crinkling his eyes and crawling closer. "And I'll be here as long as you want me."

"Forever too long?"

"Too corny," he laughed. "But sure, forever suits me just fine. Why don't you show me what I should expect on a nightly basis forever onwards?"

Will grinned, happy to comply. In one easy movement he rolled up to hover over Jack, crushing their lips together in a fierce kiss. Jack moaned into the kiss, feeling searching hands slip beneath his shirt and trail softly up and down his sides.

"Why are you always on top," Jack breathed, arching slightly as Will's hands slipped lower; his tongue licking a path down the younger man's neck. Will smirked.

"You complaining?"

"No…"

Will drew back long enough to discard of his shirt whilst Jack shimmied out of his own, and sank back down; straddling one thigh and working a knee between his boyfriend's legs. Jack let out a breathy gasp and reached up to grip Will's hair; tangling his fingers through the dark locks and tugging him closer into another long, lingering kiss.

Will sank down pointedly, and both men gasped at the sensation caused by the friction in their respective groins. Balancing carefully he reached between them and slid down his boxers, relieving Jack of his in turn.

Rocking back onto his haunches he reached into the dresser drawer and fumbled for the desired bottle; uncapping it quickly. He turned back to lock eyes with Jack as he slid a slicked finger within him, preparing him. Jack gasped and arched again, flushed and breathing heavily.

"Will," he panted, moaning. "Please…"

Smiling, Will took that as encouragement to add a second and then third finger, scissoring them carefully, stretching. He went slow as always, loath to even think about hurting Jack, but said boyfriend evidentially had no such concerns, and pushed down onto Will's hand impatiently, reaching out to grab his free hand.

"Will," he breathed, an equal mix of trust, love and desire on display in his expressive blue gaze. "Will, please."

He nodded and withdrew his hand, leaning down to engage Jack in a sweet, soft kiss as he positioned himself carefully at his entrance. Slowly, tantalizingly, he slid inside; Jack moaning into his mouth as he shifted.

He let his head drop for a moment, mastering himself, before gently rocking forwards, echoing Jack's groan with one of his own. He set the pace, slow and tender, staring straight down into his lover's eyes, best he could.

Gradually his movements grew in intensity, each push drawing a ragged gasp from the younger man. He could feel his orgasm brewing deep within him, and moaned, bending once more to catch Jack's lips with his own.

He thrust down once final time, deeply, and Jack cried out, shuddering and clenching around him; tipping him over the edge to join him. White lights exploded behind his eyes and he groaned, slumping on top of his partner with a soft 'oof'.

When he was once more capable of conscious thought, sated and sleepy he shifted slightly to the side and tugged Jack's limp, heated form into his arms, placing clumsy, chaste kisses to his forehead, cheek, eyelids. Jack sighed comfortably, already fast on his way back to sleep.

"I love you," he murmured, curling into Will's warmth and smiling groggily. Will smiled back, enjoying the feeling of their heartbeats gradually slowing to a normal rate against one another's chest.

"I love you too. Always and forever."


End file.
